


Don't Wanna Leave

by Rowby



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, everything is murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowby/pseuds/Rowby
Summary: Travis decides to surprise visit Awsten, but the visit takes the worst turn imaginable.





	Don't Wanna Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I should have you know i have this saved as "oh you know ;3" in my Google docs

_Holy shit._

_Holy. Shit._

Travis’s words caught in his throat as the scene unfurled in front of him, taking a moment to register what he was seeing.

 _Is this a dream? Holy fuck._ “Awsten?” he barely managed.

Awsten’s head snapped up, his eyes flashing as bright as his smile. “Trav!” He greeted enthusiastically, getting to his feet and dropping the bloodied knife in his hands. His arms and legs were caked in blood from the corpse strung open with organs spilled out. “What the hell is up, you should have told me you were coming over! Jeez, sorry the place is a mess.”

“Um, what the fuck is going on?” Travis asked, stepping out of the doorway asked and back onto the porch as Awsten advanced forward. “Awsten, what the hell did you do?!”

“Huh?” Awsten cocked his head, giving Travis a quizzical look. “Is this an acting thing, are you trying to do shit for your books? Get in here, bud!” Awsten lurched forward, grabbing Travis by the arm and bringing him into the house and shutting the door. “Just in time, I was ‘bout to get dinner going. Geoff and Otto helped.” He pointed towards the corpse leaned against the wall, flecking blood into Travis’s face.

Travis could have thrown up if he had eaten more that day. He finally recognized the face as Geoff’s, eyes open and frozen with fear. He was sure he didn't want to know, but he asked anyway, “Where’s Otto?”

Awsten was already in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. “Down in the basement, could you go get him for me?”

“Um, uh…” Travis wasn't sure he could walk, he was still working on remembering to breathe and not gag on the rotten metallic scent of Geoff slowly rotting in the corner. “I don't think-”

“Oh, nevermind! Here he is!” Awsten interrupted, and a loud _thud_ erupted from the kitchen. “Aw, fuck,” he hissed, “Hey, can you help me?”

“What the hell is going on…” Travis whispered, mostly to himself but at this point, he didn't care if Awsten heard. He only followed Awsten's instructions in fear of getting killed. As he entered the kitchen, he immediately backpedaled and cried out.

“Hey, c’mere and help me, asshole,” Awsten said in a joking tone, heaving Otto’s body up in his arms. “Fucking hell, you're heavy. Trav! Help?”

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?” Travis screamed, gripping a nearby table for support.

Awsten looked down, his happy expression dropping a little. “Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be asking a guest to help out! You just sit tight, dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Why are you beating around the bush like that?” Travis asked, yet he still took a seat as instructed. “I saw you kill Geoff!”

“Oh, you're writing a murder mystery! Nice acting, what's it about?” Awsten called.

“Don't change the subject, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Really, I can feel the character-”

“Awsten!”

“Listen here, motherfucker!” Awsten’s voice gained a rasp as the curse flew out of his mouth. “Shut the fuck up and let me do my damn job!”

The voice took him aback, but he still replied, “Not until you tell me why you killed Geoff!” Travis stood up, knocking his seat back as he started towards the kitchen. “Fucking answer me!”

The second he got to the doorway of the kitchen, something sharp landed roughly against his neck, pressed there and surely making a cut.

“I wouldn't walk closer if I was you.” Awsten’s face was home to a glare, yet under the angry surface, he seemed entertained. “But, I'm not you. Get the fuck in here.” He took the knife away from Travis’s throat and threw him against a wall. “You're not being a very nice guest.”

“What the hell happened?” Travis demanded. He was extremely unnerved by how his eyes were literally glowing purple, but for his own safety, he didn't question it.

“Well,” Awsten said, hoisting himself up on the counter and knocking Otto’s body off it to make room for him to sit, almost like a gargoyle. “I was just making on my merry way when all of a sudden I remember this motherfucker.” He tapped the knife to his chest, tearing a hole in his shirt. “So I decided to have a little fun.” His mouth cracked into a grin as he leaned back, now dangling his legs off the counter.

 _You know, this would be a cool premise for a book if I wasn't scared for my life,_ Travis thinks. “What do you mean by that? Fun!? You just killed your best friend!”

Awsten only replied by leaning forward, eyes narrow. “Lemme get this right: I didn't kill _my_ best friend. I killed _his_ best friend.”

Travis stood in bewildered silence for a moment. He looked down at his arms, smeared with blood from when Awsten had grabbed him. “What does that mean!?” he practically screamed.

Awsten smirked, leaning back. “You have three guesses.”

“You're fucking crazy.”

“Wrong. Two more.”

“Shut up, what's wrong with you!?”

“Okay, you're not gonna guess it. So lemme explain it to ya.” He hopped off the counter, strolling casually towards Travis with an all-knowing grin. “I'm not Awsten, but I've been following this motherfucker for a while. Just been kind of a spectator.”

 _Wait. Purple eyes, he killed Geoff and Otto… no. No, this can't be_ him!

Travis’s confusion gave away to horror. He tried to step back, but his arm was grabbed.

“That's right. It's Felony Steve, motherfucker. And now, Awsten’s gonna pay the price for fucking me over.”

“No,” Travis gasped, trying to wrench his arm away to no avail. “No, no-no _please_! Please, I-I won't tell anyone, I promise I won't! Please, just-”

“Sorry, bud.” Felony Steve shrugged, twirling the knife over and over in his hand. “But I don't really care how you feel. I just know Awsten’s gonna get a kick outta this.”

His eyes were still glowing when Travis was slumped against the wall, eyes gouged out and stomach open and exposed to rot.

Then, the demon got another idea. It made him laugh, why hadn't he thought of it before?

The phone rang three times before picking up. Awsten's hands were shaking terribly, his now dull eyes flooded with tears, and he could barely press the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Jawn, you need to come over here! Hurry, it's an emergency!"


End file.
